cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Shilla whitesaber
born on the north side of dathomir into the powerful snake clan ,she was the m ost force sensitive of her clan (including the elders) she had meany powers (force lightning,push,choke,mind trick heal,resurrection,teleportation,susanoo and immortality) and gifted with the entire kekkei genkai and the power of the rinnegan . she ac heved all this by the age of 9. The life of shilla whitesaber the life of shilla whitesaber was a long time ago she met her first acquaintance with death at the age of nine - the death of her mother and father at the hands of one of dathomir's most ruthless bosses- boss kai. she came out of her burning house- she swore revenge. At the age of 11 she got her revenge. later on at 15 she became one of the top 5 female assasins in the system.she then fell into a trap of which she was sent by her clan to get a sith artifact when she got there she was imprisond in a time lock which means you are unconcous and do not age . She was released 2 years ago by darth sidious who she nearly killed mistaking him for a night sister. she joind an organization called the akatsuki she tore it apart with the few suvivors sent running the last one left to kill now is loyld garmadon. The personallity of shilla whitesaber throughout her life she has allways remained a verry powerful and uselly underestimated person.Altho ugh she never rises to the bate she can sometimes snap when she does verry bad things have been knowen to happen.Even count dooku stays out of her way. When entering her presentce remeber these 3 rues 1 flas even for one second a defiant eye and she'll pluck it out 2 throw any american sas her way and she'll snap your back and neck likr they're twigs 3 whatever WHATEVER she says obay THE''' POWER OF SHILLA WHITHSABER''' The force abilities which are not fully unique to her. But never the less they are reare tthe first un-heard-o f of her tallents is force resurrection this will alow her to put life back in to anything say a dead comrade or suac likes however the body has to remain intact so in it's state it can support life (her mum and dad where burned alive in front of her at 9 yre old so ash can't support life). The next is teleportation this is the same as mother talzin you can see this in massicre how ever shilla's teleportation is a purple thin fog (like mother talzin's)and it forms a solid figure then the colours are changed from a purple to skin colour and her red robes The next power is susanoo this is when you can produce a shileld all around your body this is known to withstand all attacks the shileld around your body is the top half of another person who you can give wepons and armour too. In order to find uot more you will have to rescarch it Category:Clan Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Humans Category:Female Characters